


The Difference

by neverminetohold



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton's philosophical and down-to-earth character study about Thor and Loki and why the twain never shall meet but still did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silberstreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/gifts).



Clint sat down on the ground, cross-legged, back against the marble column that vanished from sight between clouds and silver spires. It warmed up as his weight settled against it, a gentle pulse of wild magic that seeped through his skin and into his bones; matching his heartbeat.  
  
Thor and Loki were still bent over their map, coming up with and discarding plans to defend both Midgard and Asgard, all under Odin's watchful eye. Hackles were raised and smoothed by a silver-tongued cadence, sometimes interrupted by Thor's forced calm and the deep rumble of the Allfather.  
  
It was like a dance, practiced over eons, stilted yet fluid on the surface, but roiling with resentment and pent up anger beneath. If anyone asked Clint, that was Asgard in a nutshell, a straight and narrow line of order and stagnation. At best, it ran parallel to everything that Loki was, chaos and magic and the twist of a knife, and never the twain shall meet.  
  
Less philosophical but even more apt was watching those two fight: Thor took a punch like any tough guy, all wide grin, raised hammer and a holler for more. Loki would instead turn his head to the side with utter disdain, an alien being only humoring forces that didn't apply to him – if one even came close enough to even land a hit on the mage.  
  
Only a threat like Thanos could ever have brought them all together like this, the outside force that prevented two lines from running on into infinity, with the Avengers Initiative caught in the middle.  
  
Poor Steve looked stressed.  
  
Clint preferred to stay out of it all, to fade quietly into the background until everyone but Loki and Natasha forgot about him, the former aware because of the bond they shared, the latter through long familiarity.  
  
If anything happened, he would have Loki's back. As far as Clint was concerned, there were no more sides to take, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
